


Turn A Bright Spark Into A Flame

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Hugs, M/M, hugs that lead to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with way too many hugs. Sam loves hugging Blaine, or maybe he just loves Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn A Bright Spark Into A Flame

Title: Turn a Bright Spark Into a Flame  
Pairing: Blam  
Rating: R  
Synopsis: It all started with way too many hugs. Sam loves hugging Blaine, or maybe he just loves Blaine?  
Words: 1702  
  
Hugging Blaine had become a common occurrence in Sam’s life - they hugged when one of them was upset, to celebrate victories, after a great performance in glee club, etc. They had even invented a new super secret handshake which started with a high five and ended with a hug.  
  
  
Sam really liked the way Blaine’s hands clung to his back when they hugged, and the way he always tilted his head closer, snuggling into Sam’s neck.  
  
Sam had no problem hugging his best bro like that, even if said bro was gay and had a crush on him. Actually, it made him feel good, because he knew these hugs made Blaine feel better - and hey, what made his bro happy made him happy too! - but also because Sam really needed some affection these days.  
  
You see, going out with Brittany was great - at first. She was gorgeous, they really understood each other, and she didn’t make fun of his impressions or his conspiracy theories. But then again, neither did Blaine, and lately, things with her had been a bit, well, dead.  
  
It was like she completely forgot they were in a relationship. They rarely sat together in the choir room now, and she never invited him over anymore. She was really busy with Lord Tubbington’s detox and with Fondue for Two. To be quite honest, he had been pretty busy too, with his plans to take down the Warblers and the Cheerios with Blaine, so he might have neglected their relationship too, and he really should talk to her about it.  
  
So, bottom line was, it didn’t really feel like he was with Brittany anymore, and he just really, really needed some human touch. And Blaine was totally willing to give him that, no strings attached, just as bros helping bros out.  
  
So maybe he leaned into Blaine’s arms a bit longer when they hugged after their BLAMASS (BLAM Against Sue Sylvester) meeting that day, and maybe Blaine noticed, because his smile was 73% brighter than usual after that. Fact.  
  
And Blaine smiling like that, that’s what made it all worth it – the late nights devising plans to take down the Wicked Witch of McKinley, practicing his impressions in front of the mirror, the hugs – it was all worth it if it managed to put a smile that big on Blaine’s face. Because when Blaine smiled because of Sam, it was super flattering and it felt really good. That’s what kept him going, actually.  
  
***  
  
He was going to Blaine’s house that night. They decided to take a night off from their BLAMASS planning, and to just take it easy, watch some movies and stuff. Blaine took him up to his room – he had a TV, so they usually hung out there on Blaine’s huge bed.  
  
“I chose Despicable Me, I hope you don’t mind,” Blaine said, grabbing the remote on his way to the bed.  
  
“Are you kidding? It’s one of my favorites! I can’t believe I never told you!”  
  
“You’re always too busy talking about Avatar,” Blaine teased and Sam hit him with a pillow.  
  
Blaine pressed PLAY and they got comfortable, lying flat on their stomachs, a bag of chips between them. Sam loved watching movies with Blaine. He didn’t mind Sam pausing the movie all the time to tell him some random trivia about the actors, or to try an impression on the spot. In fact, Blaine did the same – Sam was coaching him in impressions – and most movies took twice longer to watch because of this. This always used to piss Quinn off, she couldn’t bear that he couldn’t watch a movie in silence –  
  
And why was Sam comparing Blaine to an ex-girlfriend?  
  
He pushed the thought out of his mind because it was his favorite scene. He quoted it as it played – “IT’S SO FLUFFY!!!” – and burst out laughing when Blaine did the same. Blaine paused the movie.  
  
“It’s your favorite part?”  
  
“Well, duh!”  
  
“Me too, she’s so adorable!”  
  
“I just want to hug her!”  
  
Blaine chuckled and rest his head against Sam’s shoulder.  
  
“Lucky girl…” he whispered, and Sam heard him even though he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to.  
  
He scoffed. “You know you can get hugs whenever you wasn’t, dude!” he protested, playfully offended.  
  
“Okay, well, I want one now, please.” Blaine smiled.  
  
“Sure thing. One hug coming up!” He turned to his side to face Blaine and pulled him closer into his arms.  
  
Oh.  
  
He hadn’t really taken into account the fact that hugs are a lot more awkward when you’re lying on a bed than when you’re standing up. Their legs were tangled together and Blaine’s body was very, very close to Sam’s. And Blaine’s habit of snuggling up to him pressed them together even more.  
  
Sam tried to slip back a bit, to make things a bit less weird, but he only succeeded in rolling onto his back and bringing Blaine on top of him. Blaine’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t hide a shy smile brightening his face. Sam could feel something that was definitely not breath mints, and it was quickly hardening against his own – well – lifesavers.  
  
Blaine scrambled up to sit farther from him when he realized what was happening. Although Sam was definitely weirded out by this whole situation, he felt helpless and a bit empty as Blaine sat at the head of the bed, careful not to touch him.  
  
“Sam, I’m so sorry,” he said, panicked.  
  
“No, it’s – y’know, the bed, you don’t – “  
  
Sam tried his best to reassure Blaine because he always swore to himself that he’d never let things get awkward between them. But now they were, and Blaine looked ready to bolt out – except it was his room – and Sam kinda missed holding him. By now, he suspected that these tingles he always felt when they touched or when Blaine complimented him were more than just loving the attention and the flattery.  
  
He felt a deep connection to Blaine and realized that physical attraction was the next step. He was surprised to notice it felt quite normal.  
  
He had to fix things up. Taking a deep breath, he sat up to get closer to Blaine and held his hands. Blaine was still trying to avoid looking at him.  
  
“Blaine, hey, dude, look at me. Stop freaking out, okay?”  
  
Blaine looked at him reluctantly, looking mortified.  
  
“Listen to me. It’s alright. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”  
  
“But – “  
  
Sam knew the only way he’d manage to calm Blaine was to convince him he didn’t mind – or that he even liked it. So he lifted Blaine’s hands to his mouth and gently kissed his knuckles. Blaine looked at him, still unsure, as Sam cupped his cheek and moved in closer.  
  
“Sam, what are – “  
  
“Dude, you need to shut up,” he replied, and closed the distance between them, letting their lips meet.  
  
Blaine made a sound halfway between a giggle and a gasp, but gave into the kiss. His lips parted and Sam could finally taste him.  
  
And the only thought that came into Sam’s head was _About time!_ And that’s when he knew he’d been pining over Blaine for a long time without realizing it.  
  
Blaine pushed him away suddenly.  
  
“What about Brittany? I don’t want to make you a cheater!”  
  
“I went over to her place before coming here and we broke up. We barely even saw each other lately and it turns out she’d forgotten we were together because we barely saw each other anymore, so no harm done.”  
  
“Did you break up with her for me?” Blaine asked, worried.  
  
“Actually, I didn’t know I was into you until like ten minutes ago. But lately I’ve been feeling really lonely because, well, Brit forgot about me, and you’re the only thing that kept me going on.”  
  
“Really?” Blaine smiled. “So, I guess I repaid you for helping me get over Kurt?”  
  
“Totally. Thanks.”  
  
Sam smiled softly and pulled Blaine closer. They kissed again, soft kisses and fond smiles and relieved laughs. Blaine lay back on the bed and pulled Sam down with him, threading his fingers through his hair to keep him close. Sam lay on top of Blaine, tangling their legs together. He could feel Blaine’s heart beating against his own, faster and faster as their kisses became deeper and messier.  
  
Blaine’s fingers were toying with the hem of Sam’s shirt, sending shivers through his spine when his fingertips grazed Sam’s skin. Sam bit Blaine’s lower lip as Blaine’s hand slid under his shirt, warm and soft against his skin. Sam could feel himself get harder again and he pressed his lower body against Blaine to make him feel it. Blaine moaned inside Sam’s mouth and his hips jerked up, pressing their hard members together.  
  
The touch felt so good, sending sparks through their whole bodies. Sam propped himself on his forearms and grinded down on Blaine, needing more and more of that long-awaited friction. Blaine’s hands were on his ass now, fingernails digging in Sam’s skin, trying to guide him where he needed it.  
  
Sam could feel the excitation rising inside of him, until it finally blew up. His arms gave out under him and he came apart in his pants, gasping for breath and crushing Blaine underneath him. Blaine’s hips were still jerking up, his grip firm on Sam’s ass, searching for his own release. He finally moaned Sam’s name and bit down on his neck as a few last sparks shook his body.  
  
They lay there for a long time, sharing soft kisses and giggling, unable to believe what had just happened. Sam hadn’t felt this happy and peaceful in a long time, and he could tell Blaine was happy too, by the way he smiled and looked at him.  
  
Blaine eventually turned away to get out of the bed.  
  
“Don’t think you’re getting away, pilgrim!” Sam’s unexpected John Wayne impression made Blaine laugh.  
  
“I’m just getting out of these pants, there’s jizz everywhere.”  
  
“Good, cause I’m never letting go of you now.”  
  
Blaine leaned down to kiss him again. “Me neither.”


End file.
